1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method for filing folders using color-coding corresponding to specific alphanumeric information and a system for implementing the method.
2. Related Art
A number of filing systems are known in which alphanumeric, color-coding is used. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,240,848 and 4,329,191 to Barber are representative. Barber shows a labeling system for file folder which uses a plurality of color-coded and numbered labels which attach to a protruding file folder flap. In addition, a label is printed which identifies the subject matter of the article on one or more individual labels corresponding to the letters or number on the color-coded labels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,815 to Barber and U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,621 to Colivito et al disclose the use of numeric, color-coded labels which are adhesively attached to the right vertical edge of a file folder using an extension member which is itself attached to the file folder. Colivito et al also disclose the use of pre-printed material on the extension concerning the contents of the file, as well as sufficient blank space for entering additional information.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,695 to Murray discloses the use of a file folder with multiple foldable index tabs.
As illustrated by the Barber and Colivito et al patents, prior art alphanumeric color-coded filing systems generally use labels which are arranged in a linear fashion. A similar system with labels arranged in a linear fashion has been used by Jeter Systems Corporation of Akron, Ohio for vehicle service records. Although such an arrangement is useful where the linearly-arranged labels represent a single item of information, such as an identification number, it may result in visual confusion where they represent multiple items of information. Also, individual labels may be difficult to see when multiple file folders are arranged next to each other on a shelf or in a drawer.
Furthermore, none of the filing systems disclosed by the above patents is suitable for use by automobile dealerships for the filing of vehicle information. Generally, there are three major files in automobile dealerships, sales files, accounts receivable and payable files, and service files. Sales files comprise jackets which contain all of the order papers, contracts, and related sales papers. Because the purchaser of the vehicle is of primary importance in the sales context, sales files are filed alphabetically by last name. Sales files are accessed by the dealer less often than are other files.
Accounts receivable and payable files are accessed more often than sales files. However, the service files are generally the largest and most often accessed files in a dealership and therefore are most in need of an effective and efficient filing system. Because the service file is referenced in most dealerships every time a vehicle arrives for service, the files are located as physically close to the service drive as possible, often at the side of or near the service drive or in the service manager's office, where floor space is at a premium.
Each service file generally contains the relevant information about the vehicle, including a detailed list of the factory-installed and dealer-installed options, which is necessary for warranty claims, and a comprehensive service history as recorded by the repair orders. Supplemental information can also be included about the owner. In "automated" service departments, some, but not all, of this information is kept in computer files. Dealerships generally cannot afford to have enough computer memory to store all of the information kept in the service files. In addition, the "keying" time required to input all of the information into the computer would be expensive and time consuming. Therefore, only the major items on the repair orders are generally kept "on line" for fast access. The "hard copy" in the service files is used for detailed information.
Typically, a service file is created when the dealership receives a new vehicle, in anticipation of repeat service work, or when a new customer brings in a vehicle for "walk-in" service. Tax laws, state laws, and manufacturer requirements generally make it necessary for the dealership to retain service records for five years, sometimes more, after the service work was performed. Thus, service files can consume large amounts of space.
In general, there are two basic methods used by dealerships for filing service records: the customer's last name and the vehicle identification number (VIN). In nonautomated service departments, the dealer has the option of using either. However, in an automated service department, the files are almost always kept according to the VIN.
The better of the two methods is to file according to the VIN, for two reasons. First, all computer systems use the VIN as the primary method of identifying a car. Second, the vehicle could have multiple owners, which would necessitate opening a new file each time the vehicle is transferred. Information could also be lost if the dealer is not aware that the previous owner used the dealership for service work.
However, filing by the entire VIN has a number of substantial drawbacks. For example, the VIN for all 1981 and subsequent model year vehicles consists of 17 letters and numbers, too many characters to work with conveniently. Also, the first three letters and numbers, which identify the country of origin, the manufacturer, and the type of vehicle, are likely to be duplicative for many of the vehicles at any one dealership, providing information which is of no particular use in identifying individual vehicles, and which does not aid in filing.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an alphanumeric color-coded filing system in which different items of information are readily distinguishable and which provides unique identification of each file.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method which employs the system according to the invention for effectively and efficiently filing files according to a substantially random identification number.